Big Brothers Coming to Town
by Collie-loves-yuri
Summary: Haruka finds out she has an older brother,eight years older then her.She finds out that this brother is the opposit of her.He acks like a girl! Read and find out his plan to get back at thier cruel parents.
1. Chapter 1

:Ok just to let everyone know

:Ok just to let everyone know. I don't own Sailor Moon. Nor do I own Will and Grace.

This is my first fanfiction so be nice please. Oh yeah, just so you know, I took some of this stuff from Will and Grace (an awesome show).Which is why I say I don't own it.

Chapter 1: Finding out

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru were all sitting on the couch watching a horror film. They were watching "Ringu" . Well Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru were watching it, Setsuna was reading a book. She didn't care much for horror films, but she did love to spend time with her family.

Eleven-year-old Hotaru sat on Haruka's lap clutching a pillow and huddled as close as possible to the tall, blonde tomboy for protection. Michiru, the aqua-haired beauty sat next to Haruka, holding tightly onto the blonde's arm, with her face buried in her shoulder only watching the movie out of one eye. Haruka on the other hand, seemed to not be affected by the movie. She had a content smile on her face because she felt Michiru's boobs on her arm. Haruka couldn't wait until after the movie, so she could take Michiru upstairs and "protect" her.

Halfway through the movie, the phone rang, causing everyone, even Setsuna to jump. Haruka picked up Hotaru and sat her down on the couch, she got up and walked to the phone, with Michiru still holding onto the blonde's arm. Setsuna smirked and decided to have a little fun.

"Oh no, Haruka, the legend in the movie seems to be true. As soon as you answer that phone, you'll here a little girl's voice, saying 'seven days'", Setsuna said with a huge grin on her face and even though she said it in a laughing tone, Haruka's face still went Pale and she hesitated to answer it.

Upon hearing this, Michiru, screamed and out and held onto Haruka's arm so tight that it was cutting off all the blood to it.

"Ouch!" Haurka finally said as she pried Michiru's fingernails out of her skin.

The answering machine picked it up and it said "Hello, you've reached the Tenoh, Kaioh, Meiho, and Tomoe residence. We cant come to the phone right now, please leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as we can. Thank you bye…..click…beep.

"seven days…".

Michiru, upon hearing this, fainted and Haruka looked like she wanted to run to Mexico. A few seconds later, the message continued saying "Yeah, that's how long until I get there. Tenoh Haruka … I'm your brother. I know you problay don't believe me, since I know mom and dad never told you about me, but umm we'er eight years apart and I think we should meet. I'll be over in seven days and … oh sorry about that whole 'seven days' thing. I'm watching "The Ring" right now. Don't worry I know were you live, even though I live in America. Ah, the beauty of internet and google. Well buy"

-**click beep**-

Haruka snaped out of her fear and a few seconds after the message continued. She just stood there with a shocked face. She couldn't believe she had an older brother. Half of her didn't believe it but the other half was kind of exited about it.

Michiru still lay on the floor. Setsuna got up and covered the little girl with a small blanket. She fell asleep shortly after the phone rang. Setsuna smiled down at the Eleven-year-old for a breaf moment before she approached the blonde. She placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder and shook her out of her own world, "so, now you have a brother. I hope hes as cute as you. I haven't gotten laid in a while…. Oh and by the way, you should take Michiru and put her to bed. She'll make you sleep on the couch if she wakes up on the floor."

With that said, Setsuna walked over to Hotaru, picked her up and went upstairs to take her and herself to bed.

Haruka smiled a bit as she looked at Michiru 'Oh, I'll never let you forget about this', she thought and smirked.

She walked over to the T.V and turned it of. Then she walked over to Michiru, picked her up and went upstairs. "Looks like I wont be 'doing' you tonight", she whispered with a sigh.

-The next morning-

"YOU WHAT!" Michiru screamed, standing up from the kitchen table where everyone sat. "You have an older brother? When did you find out?"

"I found out last night, after you fainted.", Haruka replied with a smirk.

Michiru sat back down with a blushed face.

"So how long until he gets here?" she asked crossing her arms across her cheast.

"Seven days", Haruka replied in the same voice as the little girl from the move. Michiru looked at her with daggers.

"Wow, so does that mean I have an uncle, Haruka-papa?", Hotaru finally spoke up, who was quiet until now.

"As it seems, yes you do" answered Setsuna for the blonde.

Haruka sat there, leaning back against the chair. She had her arms crossed, across her cheast and her eyes closed. Her right foot was tapping the floor at a fast pace. Michiru put her hand on the blonde's shoulder and smiled as the blonde opened her eyes and looked back at aqua-haired girl.

Setsuna smiled at the two lovers and said "Don't worry about it so much, we'll be there for you, and besides, I'm curious on how he looks."

"I know! I wonder if he's just as cute as Haruka. I always wanted to 'do' someone that looked like Haruka." Michiru said with a huge grin on her face.

"YOUR 'DOING' ME! I LOOK LIKE ME!" Haruka yelled, with a flushed face and in an annoyed tone.

"Oh fine, let me correct myself. I always wanted to 'do' two people that looked like you. You know like twins. I've had dreams about that."

"Since when did you become straight?…wait dreams about two of me?" Haruka said with an amused tone and a smirk on her lips. "You never told me about these dreams of yours." Haruka scooted closer to the aqua-haired girl.

Michiru put on her most sudutive face and sexy smile and looked at the blonde in the eyes and said "Ara, why don't I take you upstairs and and personaly tell you all about my dreams." Michiru grabed the blonde's hand and lean her out of the door. Haruka's last words before they left the kitchen were, "Heh, sounds like a good idea. Too bad we wont be doing much talking."

Stesuna and Hotaru were left in the kitchen. A minute past and they were still staring at the door of which the lovers left. Hotaru broke the silence saying "Hmm, they forgot I was here, didn't they?" she looked at Setsuna.

"Yes little one, they did. They should keep thir hormones in check when their around children."

"Oh I don't mind, their young and in love, not to mention, they live together. Of course their going to have sex like bunnies." Hotaru said smiling up at Setsuna.

The green-haired Setsuna went wide-eyed and looked at the eleven-year-old.

"I forgot how mature you hot after you were awaked as Sailor Saturn." Setsuna said sipping her coffee.

"Does that mean I can drink alcohol?" the little girl asked.

"Nope"

"Why?" Hotaru pouted

"I told you what happened last time I gave you some"

"Oh yeah" Hotaru smiled and giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

YAY

YAY!! This is my second chapter. Its up now. Thank you all of the reviewers out there. I really appreciate it. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Just to know: I don't own Salior Moon.

Chapter two: Meeting Big Brother

-7 days later-

"Ahhhh. That was such a long flight and the movie, 'Footloose'... OH GOD, Kevin bacon is SO HOT!. He can bang my tight ass in all positions known for two men". A tall blonde haired man said with a huge smirk on his face.

Another man appeared behind the tall man, carrying two large bags. He was about an inch taller then the other man and had short black hair that was spiked up.

He stood next to the blonde guy and put a fake hurt face saying, "Oh Haruki, how you hurt me so with your words. Talking about Kevin bacon right in front of me, your boyfriend and after all those years of you stalking him. I thought you were out of that stage".

The black haired man said that in a tone you'd only here in a Mexican soap opera.

"Oh Juan. You know you're the only man for me...and besides", Haruki smirked, "It's like doing three guys considering how big you are".

They looked at each other for a moment and laughed at their teasing game.

They walked out of the airport and got into a cab.

After driving a few minutes, Juan spoke up saying, "Hmm I wonder if your sister is a huge flirt, just like you?"

"Well, I'm not sure, I just hope she wont be shocked to find out her bother is gay." Haruki answered.

"Nah, I wouldn't worry about that. I'm sure she's not like your parents. I don't even think shes into men". Juan said, knowing how Haruka dressed like, since he say some of her races.

"Yes you are right, that could be true. Oh that would be fantastic, knowing that both of mom and dad's kids are gay. Its will make my plan a whole lot easier if my sister is gay".

Haruki laughed after he said this, "I cant wait until I face them and rub their noses in it.

They got to the Tenoh, Kaioh, Meiho, and Tomoe residence and paid the cab. Getting out they approached a huge mansion and their jaws dropped. They started for a few moments when Haruki spoke up in a ghetto girl voice saying, "Damn! This bitch is making bank. She is so", His fingers snapped. "FABULOUS!"

Juan nodded.

They walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened and reviled a tall tanned woman with long green hair. It was Setsuna. She looked at the two men and went wide eyed, looking at Haruki.

"Oh my God, you look exactly like Haruka!", she gasped.

And indeed he did. He had sandy blonde hair that looked wilded, just like Haruka's except his was longer, to his mid back and pulled into a ponytail. He had the same green eyes as her and the same smirk she gave when in front of a pretty girl. The only big difference was his clothes he wore.

Which consisted of tight, leather pants and a black long sleeve, tight shirt that left a small part of his stomach showing. He looked more like a girl then a boy.

The other man, Juan dressed very differently from his partner. He wore a blue business suit with a blue tie.

Setsuna snapped out of her shock and assured the two men inside and into the living room, were they sat on the couch and smiled at the green-haired girl.

Setsuna smiled back at them and bowed her head saying, "Hello, I'm Setsuna Meiho. I'm a roommate and a close friend of your sister".

Haruki and Juan both stood up and bowed. Haruki spoke first, "Hello. I'm Haruki Tenoh. As you can see form my looks, I'm Haruka's brother and this is...".

He pointed to his finger to Juan and Juan spoke, "And I'm Juan Philippe Francisco Gomez. I know long name but my parents were Mexican and most Mexicans have long names".

"Yeah I made a good chose by choosing a Mexican", Haruki started, "Their great cooks and they always drink, which is good, if you like to party, and the most important thing is they tend to have the second largest, next to black people, penis among men".

Juan just smiled proudly.

Setsuna laughed a bit, "Well, Haruka's is in the garage, working on her car. Wait here one moment and I'll go get her".

With that, she bowed again and left the room thinking, "Damn, hes gay and I was so hoping to get laid"

She sighed.

A few minutes later, Setsuna came back with Haruka right behind her. Haruka smiled and stood across from the two men. "Hello. I'm Tenoh Haruka. Apparently I'm your younger sister. It's a pleasure to meet you. Now...", Her face turned into a serious one, "If you don't mind explaining to me how you can be my bother? I can see in your appearance that you are my bother. We look so alike. We could be twins, but why now? After all these years of never hearing about you. Never knowing you ever existed, Why!" Haruka's teeth were griding together. She was really upset.

"Now, now little sister. Take a seat and I'll explain everything to you."

Haruka calmed down and sat on a chair across from them. Setsuna stood to the side, leaning against the wall, with her eyes closed and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Now..." Haruki started. "I am your older brother.We'er eight years apart. You probably already know from the way I'm dressed and the fact that there a guy here with me, but I'm just going to tell you, I'm gay".

Haruka nodded already knowing.

"Well you know how homophobic our parents are, right?"

Again Haruka nodded, knowing.

"Well I knew I was gay when I was seven years old when I met Kietaro".

"Hold on, wait a minute, hold the phone!" Juan said making every stop looking at Haruki and look at him.

"What is it Juan?" Haruki asked.

-pause-

"Oh damn I forgot what I was going to say." Juan said with a giggle.

Haruka and Setsuna sweat-dropped.

"Oh wait now I remember. I was going to ask, is this going to be a flashback?" Juan asked.

"Yes hot stuff, it is". Haruki replied with a smile.

"HERAY! I love flashbacks". Jaun squealed and bounced up and down in his seat.

Haruka was about to say something when Setsuna cut in and said, "Oh goodie, I love flashbacks. There fun". She said as she sat on a chair next to Haruka. Haruka just decided to shut up, sit back and enjoy the flashback.

--

Author's notes: Ok this chapter has some stereotypes in it. Especially about Mexicans. Heh heh sorry, its all for comedy.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so here's the third chapter

ALERT, ALERT !! READ THIS: Ok, so here's the third chapter again. This version is tweaked a little from my last third chapter. Its up. Heray!! Thank you for reviewing and reading my last third chapter. I'm so greatful. I hope you like this version better then my last. I tried, so enjoy please.

Chapter 3: Flashback

-At some hospital-

A woman in a hospital bed screamed out in pain with her legs spread wide open and a doctor between them. Her husband stood right next to her trying to pry her hand from holding onto his. The man cried out in pain as tears were slowly sliding down his cheeks.

The woman screamed out in pain again as the doctor started to say, "The head in crowning…ok I'm going to need you to give me one last big push."

The woman nodded and gave one last big push as she screamed out in pain so loud that's all the nurses stopped their movements to look in the direction the scream came from.

The woman also squeezed her hand so hard; she broke all his fingers and his knuckles, making him also scream out in pain.

"It's a boy! Congratulations!" The doctor said, wiping the blood off the baby, wrapping it up in a blanket and handing him to the couple.

"He's beautiful. I just know he'll be a manly-man just like his father." The mother said.

"His name will be Haruki," The father said.

From the day he was born to the day of his second birthday, he was a normal child. His first steps were at the right time. He played with all the other kids and had fun. His first word was 'papa', which made his father proud of his son.

On the day of his second birthday. Lots of preparations were made for Haruki's party. The backyard of the mansion, his home, was setup with tables of with tables of food and caterers.

It looked more like a forty-year-old birthday then two-year-olds. There were even more adults then kids.

Haruki was outside walking around looking for some kids to play with .He mostly saw adults there, drinking from fancy cups and talking amongst themselves. After a few minutes he finally found some little boys playing.

They were playing with a small ball, throwing it back and forth. Haruki smiled and ran up to them asking if he could play. Haruki then noticed that the little boys were really dirty, covered with dirt and bits of mud. Haruki backed up not wanting to get dirty himself. The boys stoped there playing and looked at each other and then at Haruki.

One boy stepped forward and asked, "Hey kid, I thought you wanted to play with us. Why are you stepping back?

Haruki answered saying "I don't want to get dirty…"

The boys looked at each other and then back at Haruki and started laughing. Haruki started to feel bad as tears were starting to fall from his eyes.

Another boy laughed saying "Aw look! The little baby is crying. What a dummy!"

All the boys started pointing saying that Haruki couldn't play with them because he didn't want to get dirty. One boy scooped up some dirt and threw it at Haruki, hitting him in the chest. It didn't hurt but it still made Haruki cry more.

Haruki ran back inside and into his room, still crying. After a few moments he calmed down and took off his clothes. Luckily for him, his mother taught him how to change his shirt somewhat, but when he put another shirt on, he ended up putting it on backwards and inside out.

Haruki didn't want to go back outside out of fear of being laughed at again, so he just stayed in his room.

"I'll go back outside when mama serves cake." He said with a happy smile.

After a few minutes of being in his room, he got bored and decides to roam the house. He ended up in his parent's room. He went to his mother's drawer and took out all her makeup.

"Ohhhhh mama puts this stuff on her face." He said.

He took the lipstick and smeared it on his lips; making his lips look more like clown's lips, then a woman's lips. He then put powder on his face, making his face look snow white. (He put way too much on) Finally he put eyeliner on. The color was a green.

All together he looked like either a clown or a whore. Nevertheless he smiled at himself. He liked the makeup. The way it looked on his face and the way it felt on his skin.

Being satisfied with it, he went to his mother's closet and took out a long, silk, dark blue, sleeveless dress and put it on. His liked this also. He looked at the mirror, and how the dress was three-times too long for him. He still liked it.

He walked to the window and looked at all the woman, dressed in fancy dresses, and then he looked at all the men in their suits.

Haruki looked around for his parents but couldn't find them.

Hariki suddenly felt fear so he decided to take off the dress, but before he could even attempt to, both his parents walked in and gasped. His mother went pale and opened her mouth to say something but his father beat her to it and yelled out "What the hell are you doing in that dress!? And what is that?!" His face was red and to say he was angry was an understatement, he was furious. "Is that makeup?!"

He walked over to his son and roughly grabbed him from his arm, lifted him in mid air and ripped the dress off the boy.

The boy shrieked out of fear and stared to cry out of pain.

The dress was ripped form the straps on the shoulders and the left side.

Haruki's fathers bend him over his leg and began to spank him saying, "No god damned son of mine will be a fag. I never want you to ever dress or look like a woman! If you do, I send you far, far away and you'll never see us! You'll be disowned! You got that?! And stop crying. Men never show their tears!"

With that his father let go of him, setting his son on the ground. Haruki was still crying so his father bent down and slapped him across the face. He stormed out, leaving both Haruki and his mother shocked and stunned.

His mother was still pale and said nothing. She just walked over to her son and took out a cloth. Then she proceeded in wiping away the makeup.

Haruki wined when she touched his burning cheek, but still said nothing. Haruki stopped crying and looked at his mother. Then in a sobbing voice, said, "Mama what did I do wrong. Why was papa so mad at me? Is it so bad to wear dresses?"

He started to cry. Haruki was so confused about what had just happened. He didn't know what he did wrong. All he knew was that his bottom hurt.

She just looked back at her son and said, "It's your fault he hurt you. You're not a girl, you're a boy. Act like one."

With that she got up and left the room.

Haruki just sat there for a few minutes. He knew if he put makeup on again he would get spanked but he still wanted it on his face. He got up and went to his room. He didn't want cake anymore.

-4 years later-

Haruki was now six years old and was going to start first grade. His teacher was a male with soft facial features. Haruki liked the way he taught things and was learning a lot.

During recess and lunch, Haruki didn't like to go outside and play with the other kids. He still didn't like to get dirty and he found out that if he did go outside, some of the other mean boys would make fun of him for not playing.

He stayed inside the classroom and read books with his male teacher. He grew very found of his teacher and started even blushing even he was around him. Haruki had a crush on his male teacher.

The teacher noticed this and had a talk with Haruki's parents. They were, to say the least very angry. They pulled Haruki out of school and decided to home school him.

Haruki was so very confused that he was pulled out and he was upset that he didn't see his teacher again. When he asked his parents why.

His father said, "I will not have a fag son."

"Papa what is a fag?"

His father did not answer, so he asked his mother. "Mama what is a fag?"

His mother gasped saying "I never want you to say such a filthy word ever again."

All this just left Haruki more confused.

He was home schooled for the rest of his first year. His parents let him go back to school in his seconded year, but it was to another school, not his old school. Haruki was now seven years old.

-First day of school-

The other boys still didn't play with him because as soon as they found out that he didn't want to play ruff or get dirty, they didn't want him to play with them.

So Haruki played with the girls instead, having tea parties and playing with dolls.

He made friends with three girls. His parents did not know of his friendship because Haruki knew if they did, his father would be angry with him and maybe spank him.

Nevertheless Haruki watched the boys play from afar. He enjoyed watching them.

At home he hid pictures of men in their underwear under his bed so his parents wouldn't find them. Haruki found the pictures one day when he was snooping in his mother's closet. They were hidden in a shoebox in the corner. Haruki blushed when he found the pictures, but since he liked them, he took a few.

Over time he started talking to his parents less and less. He just stayed in his room and looked at all his pictures.

It was a Wednesday morning and Haruki went though class normally. He didn't care much for school or his teacher. Mostly because his teacher was a female.

During recess he couldn't find his three friends so he just sat under a tree and watched all the boys play. One boy caught his attention completely. The boy was taller then him, which probably meant he was older.

The boy was wearing the school uniform and had short dark brown hair. Haruki noticed his eyes, which were a very dark brown, almost black. Haruki watched him for a few minutes, playing American-style football, until the boy noticed he was being watched. The boy stoped playing and walked to Haruki with a smile on his face. The other boys just continued playing the game.

The boy walked over to Haruki and sat down in front of him, smiling. This smile made Haruki blush. After a few moments the boy spoke "Hi."

"H-hi" Haruki stammered.

"My name is Keitaro Misora. What's your name?"

"My name is Haruki Tenoh…" Haruki blushed more, from ear to ear.

"Well then Haruki-san, it's a pleasure to meet you. Why don't you play with the other boys?"

"Well, the other boys play really ruff and they always get dirty. I don't like to play ruff or get dirty, so they don't play with me." Haruki looked away, thinking that Keitaro will be disgusted with him and walk away, but to his surprise he didn't.

"That's cool Haruki-san. You don't have to play with the other boys if you don't want to. Well then do you mind if I stay here and we just talk?"

Haruki smiled brightly and said, "No, not at all. I'd love for you to stay here. Might I ask how old you are?"

"Oh, I'm nine years old and I'm in fourth grade."

They stayed there talking for the rest of recess.

When recess ended, they agreed to meet again tomorrow to talk.

The next day, under the same tree, both boys talked all recess. They talked about things they liked. They became good friends and even though the other boys did not like Haruki, Keitaro didn't care. He was happy to be around Haruki.

They spend ever recess together. After a few days they started to play board games and read books. Soon after a few weeks, they started to spend weekends, hanging out, playing small games and like hide-and-seek and tag. They were spending all their free time together.

This went on all year long. Soon school would be over and summer vacation would be starting. Haruki was turning eight soon and he was looking forward to spending his birthday with his best friend Keitaro. Keitaro was now ten.

-One day until Haruki's birthday- -Saturday afternoon-

Keitaro came over to Haruki's house to play, like he did every weekend. Keitaro greeted both of Haruki's parents and then ran upstairs to Haruki's room.

Haruki's father was really proud of his son to make a friend that was a boy. To play and run around like normal boys.

Kietaro ran into Haruki's room and greeted Haruki wit a hug. As they always did, of course they hugged without anyone knowing. They knew they'd get in trouble.

They sat on Haruki's bed and talked about random stuff, as they always did first when they saw each other.

After their talk, they played an American board game called "Sorry". During the game Keitaro scooted closer to Haruki and stoped playing the game. Haruki looked from the game to the brown-haired boy that was now really close to him.

Haruki blushed at how close they now were. Keitaro looked straight into Haruki's eyes and cupped Haruki's face with both his hands.

Haruki blushed from ear to ear and was unable to move. He just stared back into keitaro'e eyes. Eyes that were different today. They had a shine that Haruki could see but couldn't explain.

Keitaro drew his face closer to Haruki's. This was sending shivers down Haruki's spine. Haruki managed to stammer out, "What…what are you doing?"

Keitaro smiled and replied, "You like, me right?"

Haruki nodded showing a small smile.

"Good, because I like you too. I mean I like you a lot, Haruki"

"I-I like you a lot too." Haruki said in a whisper, smiling lovingly into Keitaro's eyes.

"Good, I'm glad. Well then," Keitaro leaned in ever more, brushing his lips with Haruki's. "Will you be with me forever" Keitaro said innocently.

"Yes" Haruki said and closed his eyes.

With that, Keitaro kissed Haruki. It was just a small peck on the lips that lasted only about three seconds.

They stared into each other's eyes and smiled. Haruki leaned up and kissed Keitaro again. This kiss was longer then the other one. Just before the kiss ended Haruki's father and mother walked in.

His mother went pale and dropped the tray of cookies and tea, she was holding. She put her hand over her mouth and gasped.

His Father went red with anger. Then he stomped to the two boys and yanked them away from each other. Both boys cried out in pain as Haruki's father held them in mid air by there upper arms.

He pushed Haruki making him stumble and hit the wall. The impact made a picture fall on top of his head knocking him out. The last thing he heard were the cries of pain coming from Keitaro. That broke Haruki's heart.

When Haruki woke up, he was on his bed. He heard rustling and he turned his head to the side. He saw his father packing his clothes. He glanced at the clock, which read 8:35 pm, and then all the memories of a few hours ago came rushing back to him.

He quickly sat up, looked at his father and said, "Father where's Keitaro? What did you do to him?"

His father looked at him with an evil smile and replied, "You'll never see that fag again. After you were knocked out like the pussy you are. I took him and told his parents what happened. Well they weren't happy either. I don't know what they're going to do to him, but I do know what I'm going to do to you. You're going far away. You remember my threat? Well I wasn't kidding. You going to America to be precise. Turn a little fag like you into a man. You won't be coming back here, nor will you be seeing us. You'll only see us if you become a man. To boot-camp with you."

With that Haruki's father finished packing and left with the bags. Haruki sat in his bed crying. All he could think about was Keitaro and how he'd never see him again. Haurki could barley remember the threat, but he did believe him father when he said that he was 'going far away'.

The next day was Haruki's birthday and instead of celebrating it, he spent it moving to America, away from his home and away from Keitaro.

-End of Flashback-

"And that's my sad story. I spent six years in boot camp. It was all boys so my interest in them only grew. Stupid father, I didn't even know that I was gay when I was little. I didn't find out I was gay until I was sixteen. I cut off any and all communication with our parents. They didn't care so neither did I. After boot camp I went to a public high school and saved most of the money father sent me. I hated him but I loved his money." Haruki said with a smile.

"I met Juan my senior year and went to the same college as him. We've been together ever since. I didn't care to come back until I found out that I had a younger sister. Which I found out by watching your races. You're hot, just like a man. So I came here to meet you. I also have a plan to stick it to mother and father if you're interested." Haruki finished.

Haruka smiled evilly and said, "If you mean get back at them for their bad parenting, then I'm in, but first." Haruka looked up at the clock, which read 11:30 pm. "Stay here for now and tell me the plan tomorrow, when my partner and daughter come home."

"Oh yes, your partner", Haruki smirked, "Is she hot?"

"Oh god 'is she hot'? You can fry an egg on her ass. She's so hot. She'll be in the morning with our daughter Hotaru." Haruka said.

"Ok then we'll tell you the plan when she gets here." Juan said with a smile.

Author's notes: Sweet tried chapters up. Sorry there's not really much comedy in it. There will be more comedy in the next chapter. I promise. I still hope you like this version.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors notes: Ok before you read this, if you have not read the new version of my chapter three, please do read it

Authors notes: Ok before you read this, if you have not read the new version of my chapter three, please do read it. I redid it because the people who reviewed it were right and it did need to be tweaked. So yeah, I hope you enjoy the new version better and I hope you like my chapter four. Enjoy!!

Oh just so you know, Michiru will act a little different in this chapter. Don't be mad at me. Her meeting Haruki is a scenes taken out of Will and Grace. Well most of the scenes. If you watch the show, see if you can pin point the scenes. Again I do not own Will and Grace nor do I own Sailor moon.

--

Chapter 4 Michiru's First Meeting and "The Plan"

"Well we should head to bed now." Haruka said.

"Yeah, your right." Haruki said and took Juan's hand, standing up.

"You two can take the guest bedroom. Upstairs, third door on the right." Setsuna.

"Thank you." Juan said and he and Haruki went upstairs.

"Well, Michiru's going to have loads of fun with Haruki." Haruka said with a chuckle and went upstairs also, soon followed by Setsuna.

-The next morning- -5:30 am-

Michiru walked into the house, holding a sleeping Hotaru. She was very quiet in her steps because she knew everyone was asleep

After she put Hotaru to bed in her room, she went downstairs and into the kitchen. She went to the counter and made herself a cup of tea. Then she sat down at the table, relaxing and drinking her tea.

A moment later, Haruki walked in and smiled upon seeing Michiru drinking her tea. She didn't see him because her eyes were closed and her head was slightly tilted down.

Haruki smiled more and stood across the table were she was sitting, "Are you Michiru?"

Michiru opened her eyes and looked at Haruki. Her eyes widened when she saw, that he looked exactly like Haruka. 'This must be her bother', she thought to herself.

"Yes honey." She said with a smirk.

'I might be able to 'do' two people that look like Haruka after all.' She thought again.

"Well, Peter, Paul and Mary, you are fabulous!" He said with a huge smile on his face.

'Oh, no he's gay.' She thought, feeling amused.

"Well, thank you. Who are you?" she said, pretending not to know who he is.

"I'm Haruki, Haruka's brother."

"Well hello honey. It's a pleasure to meet you." Michiru held out her hand and Haruki kissed the top.

"Look at you, you little hottie. Stand up!" Haruki said, putting one of his hands on his hips.

"Oh! No! Come on! I just ah." Michiru said standing up and bending over to pick up her purse, with her butt in the air.

"Look at you. You are a rocket ship!"

"Ohh, get outta here, you strange person." She stood up and removed her sweater to show off her tight top, "This is…what is this?"

Then Haruki, pointing to her boobs said, "P.S., loving the boobs! Perky, with all kinds of attitude. Store-bought?"

Michiru smirk at the complement and puffed out her chest, making her boobs look bigger.

"Uh-uh." She answered.

"Right on! God, I had no idea you would be so...kitten with a whip! Come on, let's touch stomachs!" Haruki lifted up his shirt, showing his stomach.

Michiru looked at him with extreme amusement and smiled from ear to ear as she said, "Oh, my lord, you are a complete freak!"

As she said that, she walked over to Haruki, lifted up her shirt and touched her stomach with his.

"So honey," She said as she sat back down at the table. "What brings you here after all this time? Not mention, where were you?

"Well," He began sitting across from Michiru. "The main reasons I came back were to meet my sister and to get back at our parents. The awesome part is, she's in on the plan. Oh and to your second question, I'm from America."

"Ok, and what pray-tell in the plan?"

"That my dear will be told when everyone else wakes up."

"That's fine, but you know, my Haruka wont be waking up until noon, right?"

"I had a feeling. It's fine…now that our greeting and meeting are out of the way. Tell me…" Haruki smirked. "Dose the carpet match the drapes?"

Michiru returned his smirked and said, "I don't know, I have wood floors."

-Noon-

Everyone was awake and in the kitchen, sitting at the table. The order in which everyone was sitting was: Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruki, and Juan. Around a round table.

"Ok so here's the plan." Haruki began to explain, "Haruka, we all know that you are a lesbian and I'm gay, right?"

Everyone nodded and Haruka snicker.

"What's so funny?" Michiru asked smiling at her girlfriend.

"Well…" Haruka began, "Our and dad are the biggest homophobes in the planet and it turns out that both their kids are gay. That's karma for you."

Michiru giggled, "Yeah that is true."

Haruka smiled and took Haruka's hand in his and said, "It's ok Haruka. Despite our parents lack of caring, they did everything right. They raised both their kids gay."

Everyone looked at him blankly.

-One minute of silence-

"Ok, now how about that plan," Setsuna said to Haruki.

"Huh, what plan?…Oh right the plan. Ok well Haruka looks like a guy all the time and I can look like a girl anytime I want. Heh it's fun dress like a girl. Those skirts are brassy and I love panty-hoes. I'm wearing a pair of Michiru's."

"You what?!" Michiru exclaimed, and then she pulled down his pants a little. "AW! Not my new black lased ones." She sighed feeling depressed.

"Wow, you are before gay before one, then most gays are all day." Haruka said and Haruki smiled.

"Can we get back with the plan, please?" Hotaru said, feeling a bit annoyed.

"Ok, I'll continue the plan." Juan said. "Basically, Haruka and Haruki are going to switch places. They both look almost exactly alike. So Haruki is going to dress like a girl and act like he's Haruka. Haruka is going to dress…well like she normally dresses, with just a bit of makeup to make her look more masculine and pretend to be Haruki. I'm going to go as Haruki's date, while Michiru is going to go as Haruka's date. That way, their mom and dad will think their kids have gone straight. Then a little later both Haruki and Haruka are going to spring it on them, telling them they switched places. That way their hopes will be brought up and then shot down."

"I love it!" Haruka said, "But one problem…mom and dad have already met Michiru and know she's my girlfriend."

Haruki smiled and said, "Yes, that's why we'll just tell them that you and Michiru broke up because you two found out you were straight. Then we'll tell them that Michiru met me and fell in love."

"Hmm I like it. Be sure to film it. We can show the inners." Setsuna said.

"Me too! Me too! I love the plan?" Hotaru said.

"Ok, so is everyone agreed?" Haruki said.

Everyone nodded.

Authors notes: Ok so that's my fourth chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I'm glad you enjoyed that last chapter

Ok I'm glad you enjoyed that last chapter. I give thanks to all those that have reviewed my chapters so far. This chapter is going to be short but to make up for it; I'll be posting up the next chapter very soon.

Again I don't own Sailor moon.

Chapter 5 Starting "The Plan" and the Shower scene

-The next morning-

Michiru woke up with a yawn. She looked around the room, than at her side, not seeing her blonde lover.

She got out of bed and stretched. Then she put on her robe and walked over to the bathroom that was connected to the master bedroom, her and Haruka shared. As she approached it, she heard the water running.

'Hmm, Haruka must be in there.' She thought with a smirk.

She stoped before she reached the door and thought for a moment, 'Wait, if I go into the shower with her. We wont come out for about two hours. The plan is today and if Haruka and I start to ravish each other, then that plan is not going to happen.'

She sighed and stepped into the bathroom. Then instead of going into the shower, she went to the sink and started brushing her teeth.

"You know, Haruka, honey," she started in-between brushes. "This plan dose sound like a good idea, but don't you think your parents will realize the slight differences between the two of you? He is eight years older then you and he does look it."

At that moment the shower curtain opened to reveal not Haruka, but Juan.

Michiru's eyes widened, as she stared at Juan through the mirror.

He smiled and said, "I don't think their parents will notice the slight different between the two. Their parents never noticed the real them. Besides, they'll be too thrilled to think their kids were straight."

Juan grabbed a towel and stared to dry his upper body, leaving his lower body exposed. He acted like it was a natural thing.

Michiru stoped brushing and froze after she saw Juan. Toothpaste was spilling out of her mouth.

Ten seconds of silence, then, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Five seconds and Haruka came busting though through the door. Then Haruki came is walking and smiling calmly.

Haruka spoke first, "Michiru, what happened?! What's wrong?!"

Michiru glared at Haruka and snapped, "Do you not see this?! You let Juan take a shower in our bathroom?! WITHOUT TELLING ME!? It's not that I mind, but you know I always come in here, even when the showers running because you're the one that's supposed to be in here!"

Haruka shuttered form Michiru's angry tone and death eyes. Not to mention the fact that the toothpaste dripping out of Michiru's mouth made her look like a dog with rabies.

"Um, ah, Michiru, your um foaming at the mouth." Haruka managed to stammer out.

Michiru took a deep breath to calm down. Then she wiped her mouth of the toothpaste and turned to Juan. Her eyes widened again to see that he was still standing there, the towel around his head and not his waist. His lower body was still uncovered.

"Wow." She said, "It would be like 'doing' three guys, with how big you are."

"I know, isn't he?" Haruki chimed in walking into the bathroom.

"Oh, whatever. Juan put on some clothes." Haruka sighed and walked out of the bathroom.

-Later that morning-

Michiru and Setsuna helped Haruki to look like a girl. They put makeup on him to make him look more feminine.

They had him wear light pink lipstick and some pink eye shadow. Some blush for his cheeks and some powder to cover up blemishes.

They dressed him in a short, red skirt and a tight black shirt. Over the shirt, to cover up his man-boobs, (which means no-boobs), he wore a white jean, half jacket.

"Good thing Haruka is kind of flat." Setsuna said.

Michiru giggled at the comment.

Haruki looked exactly like a girl because he already had a shapely body and to the surprise of Michiru and Setsuna, his legs wear already shaven.

Haruka was simple. She dressed like she always did. She wore nice black suit. The only difference was Juan put some makeup on Haruka to make her face seem a bit more ruff.

Once they were dressed, they met in the living room. Haruki held and purse and inside the purse was a video camera. On Haruka's suit's button, held a hidden camera.

"All right lets get going!" Haruka yelled.

"Yeah I'm looking forward to sticking it to mom and dad." Haruki said.

Michiru giggled and said, "Yes, yes, It shell be fun."

Juan just smiled and just like that, they all left, leaving a smiling Setsuna and Hotaru.

Authors notes: Ok, ok I know this chapter sucked, but I hope you liked the shower scene. My next chapter will be longer and better, promise…and I'll be updating real soon…maybe even today.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Comencing Plan Part 1

Thank you for your reviews. I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 6 Commencing Plan Part 1

It took them two hours to get to Haruka and Haruki's parents house. The ride was silent one but everyone still had smiles on their faces due to the excitement they hand in them.

They pulled into a huge mansion and parked next to several nice, expensive cars. The mansion was twice the size of the one Haruka and Michiru lived in.

"Well, they seem to be as greedy as ever. All this space is wasted on them and look at all the cars they have…nice cars but I know mom and dad don't drive. They have other people do it for them in limos. What a waste of cars. I'm sorry, poor cars. You never get used." Haruka said with a sigh and a sad expression.

"Yes, I agree with you but remember dear sister, keep your fake happy face on. We want this plan to go off perfectly." Haruki replied winking.

"Right, right." Haruka sighed again and got out of the car.

She then walked around and opened the door for Michiru, who was sitting in the passenger seat. Juan did the same thing for Haruki.

Haruki smiled at Haruka and said, "Well, well. Aren't you a gentleman?" The sentence was more of a statement then and question.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Haruka asked in return.

"The opening of the door. A lot of men…or in your case women don't do that."

"Oh, well I do it all the time, it's more of a reaction now." Haruka said smiling.

Michiru took Haruka's arm and Haruki took Juan's arm as they walked to the front door. Once they were there, Haruki rang the doorbell.

"All right, show time. You'll now see my acting at it's best." Haruki said.

The door opened, reviling a middle-aged woman with faded blonde and little wrinkles on her face. Her skin was pulled up which showed she obviously had a face-lift.

"MOTHER!" Hark shouted, pounced, and hugged her.

"It's been so long! How have you been?! I have wonderful news!… WOW you look great!" He said in an extremely girly voice.

'Wow, that was a good lie…that face lift looks horrible.' Haruka thought.

"Haruka-san? Is that you?" Mrs. Tenoh gasped.

"You look so girly. Last time I saw you, you looked more like…" she pointed to Haruka (Who was pretending to be Haruki). "Him."

She then took a closer look at Haruka. "Oh my God! Haruki-san is that you?" She asked, shock written all over her face.

Haruka gave her mother a charming smile and said, "Yes it is mother. It's been a long time." Haruka gave her mother a bow.

To Michiru, Juan and Haruki's surprise, Haruka was talking and acting like a man…well more then she usually did.

Michiru cringed at the thought of Haruka being a man, but she knew that under that acting and clothes was the woman she loved and not with and extra appendage like men do.

"Haruki-san, you look…like a man, to my surprise." Mrs. Tenoh said wide-eyed to Haruka.

"Yes, that's because I am a man, mother." Haruka said, still smiling.

At that moment a middle-aged man came to the door. He was about three inches taller then Haruka and Haruki and was big-built. He had broad shoulders and a thick neck. His hair was a dirty blonde with patches a gray in it.

"Well, is this who I think it is?" He said sounding not too enthusiastic about who he saw, but under his tough guy act, his eyes gave a hint of curiosity. Which Haruka, Haruki, Michiru and Juan noticed right away.

"Father." Haruka said in a dominant and proud tone, while she held out her hand to him.

Mr. Tenoh looked at Haruka and reluctantly took her hand and shook it, before he spoke.

"Well, Haruki," He began, "It's been a long time." He said in a smug tone, looking at Haruka.

Then he looked at Juan and asked. "Is that your fag boyfriend?"

Haruka cringed at the insult on the inside. Nevertheless she smiled broadly, seemingly not at all affected by the insult. Mr. Tenoh noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"No, no." Haruki, (pretending to be Haruka) said, grabbing a hold of Juan's arm. "Juan here is all mine!" He giggled.

Mr. and Mrs. Tenoh went wide eyed looked at Haruki.

"Haruka-san…? Your with…a man?" Mr. Tenoh asked.

"Yup!" Haruki said with a giggle.

Mrs. Tenoh's Face lit up. "Well, well!" She said with a huge smile. "Come inside and make yourselves at home. We seem to have so much to talk about!"

Mrs. Tenoh clapped her hands together and skipped off.

"Yes come inside, but first I must ask, Michiru since, Haruka-san isn't a dyke anymore, why are here?" Mr. Tenoh asked.

Haruka's jaw clinched and her hand farmed into a fist so tight, her knuckles were turning white. Michiru noticed this and tightened her grip on Haruka's arm and reaching her hand down a bit, caressed Haruka's hand. They both knew that they could kick his ass, in a minute, even without transforming.

Haruka quickly regained her cool face and said, "Why father, don't be rude to my girlfriend. It's very unbecoming for a man your age, to be rude to a women that's half your age."

The tone she used was dangerous.

Even though, Mr. Tenoh looked like he could take down all four of them, he still shivered at her words. After a moment when the statement processed though his mind, his lips curved into a huge and proud smile. "Well, well, my boy has become a man. Come in, come in."

He then turned heel and walked inside, still with a huge smile on.

Michiru, Hauka, Haruki and Juan all smirked at each other all thinking the same thing.

'GOTCHA! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

With that said in all of their minds, they walked inside.

Authors notes: Heh, heh I hope you liked chapter 6, oh and I hope I didn't go overbroad with the evil laugh. That was my friend's idea. It seemed to fit in with the part. Part 2 will be up soon. It's finished; all I have to do is type it. Sorry this chapter isn't long, when I said in the last chapter, it would be long… sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Declaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Declaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, Haruka and Michiru would have not been cousins in the American version.

Chapter 7 Commencing the Plan Part Two

-In the living room-

On a long couch going left to right sat Haruka, Michiru, Haruki, and Juan. Across from them sat Mr. and Mrs. Tenoh in two recliner chairs.

"Well…tell us…how did this…THIS!" she gestured with her hand at them. "All come to be?" Mrs. Tenoh asked.

"Yes please fill us in." Mr. Tenoh agreed.

"Well," Haruka (Pretending to be Haruki) began. "All throughout high school. I did like boys. I even had a boyfriend. His name was Sam, but when I entered college, we broke up and I saw so many HOT girls. At that moment my interest in men was gone. The rest was normal. I dated, got laid, nothing too serious. Then I got into sports."

"What kind of sports?" Mr. Tenoh asked hopefully.

"Hockey, Football and Baseball." Haruka said.

Haruki cringed at the thought of playing getting dirty.

'YES!' Mr. Tenoh thought loudly.

"Then I decided to come back home after I finished collage." Haruka finished.

"And you Haruka-san? How did you come to like men?" Mrs. Tenoh asked pointing at Haruki (Who was pretending to be Haruka).

"Well, I was still with Michiru at the time. It stared out by me just looking at me teammates on the track. Then little by little I started to find them attracting."

Both Haruka and Michiru cringed at the thought of finding men attractive.

"I told Michiru and she said that she's been doing the same thing. That ended with us braking up. I started to wear girl clothes to attract men and one day while I was out at a club, I met the love of my life." Haruki said looking at Juan with dreamy eyes and leaned up to kiss him, who returned the kiss.

"Yeah and when I back here…" Haruka said, "I met up with my dear little sister. Soon after I got reacquainted with her, I met Michiru, the love of my life." Haruka said leaning down and kissing Michiru, who returned the kiss.

"Wow this is fantastic!" Mrs. Tenoh said with happiness and her voice was full of glee. "My little girl is finally …a girl."

"Well Haruki my son. This is great. I'm so proud of you." Mr. Tenoh said.

Both parents were so full of happiness, Mrs. Tenoh was crying with joy and Mr. Tenoh was smiling proudly. They were on cloud nine.

The group before the two parents smirked.

"Oh I almost forgot." Haruki (Pretending to be Haruka) said, "We have one more surprise for you."

And as if on cue, both Michiru and Haruki held out their left hands to Mr. and Mrs. Tenoh, showing two engagement rings.

Then both Michiru and Haruki said at the same time, "We'er getting married!"

"Oh my God!" Mrs. Tenoh squealed in delight.

"AND," Haruka cut in, looking at Haruki. They both got up and walked over to there parents. Haruka to Mr. Tenoh and Haruki to Mrs. Tenoh.

"Father, I want you to be my best man." Haruka said.

"Mother, I want you to be my maid of honor." Haruki said.

Mrs. Tenoh squealed in delight again. Mr. Tenoh shook Haruka's hand this time with a tighter grip.

"Oh my God, I'd be honored!" Mrs. Tenoh said hugging Haruki.

"Yes, as am I." Mr. Tenoh agreed.

Three weeks later and after a lot of money spent for the preparations, food, and clothes.

The wedding dress was a 'Vera Wang' dress and the cost of it was 30,000. With the preparations and food, the cost came to be 35,000.

Haruka and Haruki continued to be each other and it was easy for them because their parents were too busy with the wedding.

Setsuna came to help with the dress so no one found out about the 'switch'. Haruka and Haruki also continued to film it secretly.

The day of the wedding came and everything was going perfectly. It took place in the Tenoh's huge, massive backyard. The guesses were business associates of Mr. and Mrs. Tenoh.

When the ceremony started, Haruka and Juan stood in front with the priest, while Haruki and Michiru walked down the isle.

When they got there, the priest started.

When he got to the end he said, "If anyone knows why these two couples should not be wed, lets them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Hauka, Michiru, Haruki and Juan all smirked at each other.

Haruka and Haruki said at the same time, WE OBJECT!"

Everyone's jaw dropped and after a moment Mr. and Mrs. Tenoh got up and both said, "WHY!"

Haruka, Michiru, Haruki and Juan turned around and faced the crowd and Mr. and Mrs. Tenoh

Haruka spoke first, "'why'? You want to know 'why' father?"

"Yes, I want to know 'why' Haruki-san?" Mr. Tenoh said.

Before Haruka could continue to speak, Haruki spoke up saying, "Oh, you two are so stupid, you didn't even notice our little trick on you. Just goes to show you how little you know about your own kids."

"What trick Haruka-san?" Mr. Tenoh asked with a scowl, looking at Haruki (who was pretending to be Haruka).

"THIS TRICK!" Haruka and Haruki said.

At that moment Haruki pulled up his dress and pulled down his underwear showing his package to the entire crowd and his parents.

Mr. and Mrs. Tenoh jaw dropped and they looked at Haruka. All Haruka did was take off her top tux and showed off your boobs to the crowd and her parents.

There was silence for about two minutes until Mrs. Tenoh spoke.

"So Haruka was pretending to be Haruki and Haruki were pretending to be Haruka?"

The four of them nodded.

"And you are all not straight?" Tears stared to form in her eyes.

All four of them nodded again.

"Why would you do this to us?" Mrs. Tenoh finished.

"We didn't raise you like that." Mr. Tenoh said.

"Shut up! You didn't raze us at all." Haruka snapped.

"Yeah," Haruki began, "You sent me away when I was eight, just because you couldn't handel the fact that I was gay. I didn't even know I was gay at the time. You have no right to say that you raised me. I raised myself."

"As for me." Haruka began. "You sent me to boarding schools and didn't pay any attention to me. Then when you found out that I didn't like boys and that I showed more interest in girls, you both cast me away too. We did this to show you and everyone here that you don't know your kids and that you were bad parents, not because we turned out gay but that you were uncaring parents."

The crowd stared to murmur behind the parents. Things like: "Such bad parents." And "I can't believe they cast their kids aside." Were heard.

With all their pried ripped away and there hopes crushed, their embarrassment showed on their faces.

They ran inside the house.

When they were gone, the crowed started to applaud for the two couples on stage.

The couples smiled at each other and thought to themselves a job well done.

Michiru took the microphone and spoke to the crowd. "Well, we'er sorry for the inconvenience. Now that the parents of Haruka and Haruki-san are gone, we can get this party started."

"D.J RUN THAT SHIT!" Juan yelled out to the D.J in the corer.

The D.J started to play upbeat music and everyone started to dance and have a fun time.

Haruka took Michiru in her arms and kiss her passionately while Juan did the same with Haruki.

Auther's notes: Yay, well here you go. I hope you like that chapter. There's only one more chapter after this and then this story is done. I'll post it up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Notes: Sweet, this is my last chapter of my first fanfiction

Authors Notes: Sweet, this is my last chapter of my first fanfiction. Hope you reader liked it as much as I did writing it. Thank you for your reviews.

I don't own Sailor moon.

Chapter 8 Everyone's Reactions

-Three days later at Rei's shrine-

All inners and outers were present, as well as Haruki and Juan.

"HA, HA, HA, HA" Minako laughed loudly, her back on the floor as she held her sides.

"Wow, that was such a good prank." Rei said over Minako's laughter.

"Hee, hee, It was so well thought too. I really enjoyed watching it." Makoto said, showing a content smile on her face.

Ami was still blushing, upon seeing Haruka flash her boobs and Haruki flash his lower package.

The inners had just finished watching the video of the whole prank, Haruka and Haruki filmed.

"…Wait I don't get it?" Usagi said with a confused look on her face.

"Ah, Usagi you are such a dummy!" Rei said in an annoyed tone.

"What did you call me Rei-chan? I am not a dummy! You're a dummy!" Usagi said, sticking her tongue out at Rei.

Rei mimicked her and stuck her tongue out at Usagi too.

After a moment of this, Rei spoke up saying, "Here, I'll explain it to you, you even you can get it."

Minako was still laughing in the back round. Ami was discussing the plan with Makoto and Michiru.

Mamoru went over to Haruka and Haruki and said, "Nice plan, very enjoyable. So your parents really didn't notice you two switched places?"

"No they didn't. I'm a little surprised and disappointed really." Haruka replied.

"Yeah, I would imagine so." Mamaru said, before he could say any more Haruki began to speak.

"Yeah I'm a little disappointed too, but I'm not surprised. Mom and dad never paid any attention to us. They worried about the way they looked in front of people."

"Hey, it's ok you two. It doesn't matter anymore. It's all in the past. You two now have the satiation of playing them over their hopes and weaknesses." Mamaru said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, your right. I am happy over it and will enjoy watching this video over and over again." Haruka said.

"HEY! I get it now! Great plan Haruka-san!" Usagi said with her normal goofy smile.

Haruka excused herself from Haruki and Mamaru and went next to Michiru, who greeted her with a hug and a kiss.

"Oh, I wish Chibiusa-chan was here to watch this." Hotaru said with a sigh.

"So Haruka-san." Setsuna started, "Great plan, you acted more guyish then you usually do, congratulations. By the way, we all get copies of that DVD you made right?"

"Of course you do!" Haruki chimed in walking next to her.

Haruki then began to distribute the disks to everyone present.

"So Haruki-san." Michiru began, "You finished what you came here to do. What's next?"

"Well I think Juan and me will stay here for a while. I spent most of my life in America. I want to spend time here."

"Well, Haruki-san, I guess I'll be seeing a lot more of you." Haruka said.

"Yes you will, because Juan and I will be staying with you baby sister!" Haruki said with a huge smile.

"WHAT!" Haruka said, her face clearly showing that she was shocked.

"Yeah, Haruka, we can go shopping. You desperately need some new clothes. Maybe something in pink. We can get our nails done and your hair…oh God your hair is such a disaster, the 'Red Cross' wont even give it coffee." Haruki said, snapping his fingers in a ghetto girl way.

"Awwwwww, but I don't like any of that stuff and what do you mean my hair is such a disaster, the 'Red Cross' wont even give it coffee? I'll have you know, I like the way my hair is. Aw man, it's like I'm getting an older sister, not a brother." Haruka said with a growl.

"Yeah and it's like I'm getting a younger brother. Haruka you are so not the business!" Haruki said snapping his fingers again.

"I am so the business!…Wait, what dose that even mean?!" Haruka ask in an annoyed tone.

Setsuna walked next to Michiru and said, "Hmm, I think our house just got louder." She had a small smile on her face.

"Yes your right, but I think our family just bigger." Michiru said with a smile and a giggle as she watched Haruka and Haruki bicker in the back round.

The End.

Authors Notes: YAY!! That's my first story so far. I'm almost finished with another story. Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. I hope you like my other stories too. Bye for now and everyone have a nice day.


End file.
